worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Neuroi
Neuroi or neuroi? Alright, this has been an issue for me for awhile. When a Neuroi is placed in the middle of a sentence, is spelled with a capital N, or a lowercase n? I was never able to tell if it is or not. (Zoids Fanatic 03:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) It's a name so I think it should be spelled with a capital N.Jungi 05:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be capitalized as well. It is a proper noun derived from Neuri (Νευροί, a supposedly werewolf tribe from Herodotus' Histories). --Yellow14 06:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Where do you get that information?Jungi 05:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) According to one of Yamibun's events. --Yellow14 11:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Early Neuroi Quote: Earlier models of Neuroi were vastly different in design, and more closely resembled conventional aircraft. They lacked the cores and regenerative abilities seen in later models, and could be shot down by damaging their engines or dealing enough damage to their wings. It is unknown at what point the Neuroi developed their modern designs. Where did this information came from and is it canonical?Jungi 23:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) It's from the Suomus Misfits Squadron novels. So it's mostly canon, but the canon has changed so much since then that it's kind of questionable. Paradoxical Frog Thanks for the answer. Jungi 04:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :From what I heard, machine-like Neuroi started to appear since the Fuso Sea Incident. Before then, they always took the shape of living creatures. Incidentally, it was only when the Black Sea's hive appeared in 1939 that they were formally named "Neuroi". Until then, they were just called oddities (怪異, kaii lit. strangeness). 03:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Getting things clear Quote: The reason for this fact is unknown, but it possibly implies that the Neuroi didn't develop technologically until the Second Neuroi War forced them to do so. What do this quote mean exactly? How do they "develop technologically" during the Second Neuroi War when the Egyptian period models were similar to the modern ones? 07:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Again, I believe this is another case of canon being retcon. My research resulted in sources saying that Neuroi "evolved" considerably throughout history. For example, some said that long-range attack methods were first introduced during the Middle Ages and that it was only during the Neuroi Wars that the flying-types started to appear. 04:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Recomendation for Neruoi Scan's From Booklets If it's possible and anyone is in posession of booklets and scans of such booklets that it would be a good idea to add photos, and information pretaining to any and all of the diffrent Neruoi that appear in the War Record booklet's of the OVA's, the Movie and any of the anime season one and season two booklets in order to better chronical, translate and archive such information pretaining to the specific Neruoi class names, their behavoirs and tactics and other general in formation that may be found in these bookletts. Seeing as information of these booklet are being scanned and recorded when it comes to certrian witches and military personel like Edytha and Rommel, so it's also probably a good idea to include information pretainting to the Neruoi found in these booklets as well to help in maintain a measure of comprehension information and some understanding as to the names and nature of such Neruoi. - User:Briano_The_Liberator (Talk ) 16:30, Augest 24 2015 Some good news: I have mannaged to have the good fortune to make purchise of the offical Strike WItches Fanbooks for Season 1, Season 2 and the Movie so I'll be trying to get a couple scans up of the Neruoi for furture referance and potentail translation of information though as of now the Fanbookletts of the Strike Witches OVA series still eludes me so unless I manage to find and get my hands on copys of the fan bookletts of the OVA series or unless anyone manages to find copies to provide scans of; it is recmmended that if anyone has any sources and means to do so to try and scan the pages from these OVA bookletts and add them to the image gallery for future refernce and for some additive information. User:Briano_The_Liberator (Talk ) 16:30, December 30 2016